


You're Safe

by SweetbunThorn



Series: IYSIYS [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Other, Reader-Insert, The others are there too but eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “Twice in two months? Give my heart a break, Sakamoto."





	You're Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya really think I was gonna leave this moment out of the series?

The ringing sounds still echoes sharply in your ears as the sinking cruiser fades away to the real world. You’re numb to everything around as you flash to the last few moments of the ship. There’s static in your ears as someone helps you to your feet. The noise becomes louder, blocking out whatever the others are saying.

“Man, that was close…”

Your head snaps up at the voice and you feel tears gather as the one thought dead approaches.

“For real though, why do Palaces gotta explode so much? Can’t they disappear normally?” Ryuji turns to face the others. “…What?”

Your heart skips a beat, you didn’t lose him again.

“Didn’t you… die?”

Ryuji looks shocked. “What!? I got blasted out from the explosion… When I woke up, I was lyin’ on the grass… I mean, ain’t I alive?” His browns eyes shifted to the others before landing on you. “What’s this? Your cryin’ face is so not cute.”

“It’s your damn-“

Ann doesn’t finish as you rush forwards and wrap your arms tightly around the blond, sending you both toppling onto the grass. Ryuji lets out a small “oof” as you settle yourself into his lap and bury your face into his neck. Your body begins to tremble with unshed tears as the teen wraps his arms around you.

“Babe?”

“Twice in two months? Give my heart a break, Sakamoto.” You mutter into his neck.

Ryuji flinches before it dawns on him. “I-I… almost… k-kinda died…”

“Yeah, you kinda did.” Ann says.

“Aw hell.” He makes to pull you off of him, which causes you to tighten your hold on him. “Uh… they’re not movin’.”

“Your fault.” You reply.

“C’mon, babe, at least let me up.”

“Nope.”

Ryuji sighs and shifts you around before getting up, you move your body around to wear he’s forced to give you a piggyback ride. Ann moves forward, stopping in front of you and Ryuji before giving the other blond a hug.

“Don’t scare us like that, you idiot.”

“I… I promise.”

Eventually the others join in on the hug and part ways a few minutes after, leaving you and Ryuji standing in front of the diet building. A small silence enwraps you and the teen, which is rare for your boyfriend.

“(Y/N)?”

“Hmm?”

“You really ain’t gonna let me go, are ya?”

“Nope.”

Ryuji shifted before walked towards the station; you pry your face from his neck and blow at the back of it. He makes a surprised nose as a shiver runs through his body; you give a small life before burying your face back into his neck. The smell of Ryuji’s sweet scented body wash assaults your nostrils and you give out a small noise.

“You smell nice.”

“Babe, what are you doing?”

“I… You… I almost lost you… again.”

Ryuji falls quiet again and stays like that until you two reach your house. You get off his back and dig around for your keys.

“No parents?”

“Out on a trip.” You open the door and step into the darkness of the house.

You hastily throw off your shoes at the genkan and stand in the middle of the living room. Ryuji shuts the door behind him and the sound of his shoes thunking on the hardwood floor.

“(Y/N)?”

“You…” You whip around to face him in the darkness; the soft glow of one of the plug in lights illuminated the teen. “I almost lost you again!”

“What was I supposed to do?” He snaps. “Let you and the others die?”

“No, but just!” You wring your hands through your hair. “You can’t just decide something like that out of the blue!”

“No one else could’ve made it!” Ryuji grabs your upper arms. “I was the fastest!”

“You didn’t have to put everything on your shoulders!” You yell, fresh tears falling as you stare at him. “We’re supposed to be a team!”

Ryuji says nothing, staring you with an unknown look before pulling you into a hug. “I’m sorry…”

You hiccup before wrapping your arms around you. “I don’t want to lose you. So please, in the future, think before you act.”

“I will.”

You pull away from him and wipe your eyes before making tracks towards the stairwell. You can hear Ryuji following after you and you pause at the door to your room. You turn around to face him, staring at him with determination set in your mind.

“What-“

You reach forward and pull Ryuji down into a deep kiss; the teen makes a surprised noise before kissing back. Your back hits the door as he presses his body up against yours. His hands travel to your hips while your hand travels up to his hair, threading your fingers through bleached blond. You deepen the kiss further as you open the door, pulling you and Ryuji into your dimly lit room. He closes the door and you blindly lead him over to your bed, where you pull him down and switch positions.  Ryuji makes a small grunt as his back hits the sheets; you crawl above him and straddle his hips.

 “W-wait, babe-“

“I love you, Ryuji.” You interrupt him, staring deep into his chocolate colored eyes. “And I want to do this with you.”

Ryuji makes a choking noise as a blush appears on his face. “A-are ya sure?”

“I have never been surer of anything in my entire life.” You lean down and give him a gentle kiss. “The other question is are you _sure_ about this?”

The blond leans up to return the kiss, hands slowly moving up your legs to rest at your hips.

“Hell yeah.” He replies in a soft voice.

You give a small laugh and begin to give Ryuji a night he won’t forget.

* * *

The sound of birds tweeting outside your window and the irritating feeling of light in your face pulls you from your peaceful rest. You groan and try to bury your face deeper into the warmth in front of you. Whatever it is give a soft chuckle at your actions and you open your eyes only to be greeted by a muscular chest. You squint at your makeshift pillow in confusion until what happened last night comes rushing back to you.

You and Ryuji had sex.

_You and Ryuji had sex._

**Holy shit. You and Ryuji had sex.**

You cast your gaze upwards to meet Ryuji’s drowsy expression. His hair is a mess, more than what it usually is and his eyes are lidded in relaxation.

“Mornin’.”

“Morning.” You pull him in close and nuzzle his chest. “Last night was amazing.”

“Hell yeah, it was.” He moves to lie on his back and shifts you around so that you’re draped on top of him.

You sent your elbow on the mattress and lean on it, idly drawing circles on his chest. Ryuji yawns largely and puts his hands behind his head; he takes a deep breath and lets out a content sounding sigh.

“We should get ready for school.”

“Ugh. I don’t wanna hear about school right now.” He stares down at you. “I just wanna spend the day with ya, babe.”

“Goof.” You poke at his nose. “Do you wanna spend the day with me or _in_ me?”

He cheeks flush red as he sputters out an answer and you laugh only to be interrupted by a yawn. You let out a noise of surprise as Ryuji flips your position and pins you the bed. You blink in surprise and you can’t help but trail your eyes downward as something hard pokes the inside of your thigh.

“Really?”

“It’s called ‘mornin’ wood’ for a reason, babe.” Ryuji smugly says before latching his mouth into your neck.

You groan as he sucks at the skin. “Ryu-“

The sound of the door opening causes your blood to run cold as you and Ryuji freeze. Your eyes grow wide as you both look towards the bedroom door.

“(Y/N)!? We’re back!”

**_Shit._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So you and Ryuji had sex, but your parents decide that right now would be a good time to come home.


End file.
